


Chance Encounter

by RAllatrix



Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAllatrix/pseuds/RAllatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know who you might meet in a busy airport.  Will "graduate" to NSFW by chapter three</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was waiting in line – not particularly patiently, chastising herself for being in this position. Scheduled as a keynote speaker at a conference on humanitarian issues in Africa, she’d intended to arrive a full day before the event to settle in and prepare herself for a rare speaking engagement. Now though, she would be lucky if she arrived there before the event started. Somehow, she’d overslept and missed her original flight. She’d been able to catch the next one, still hoping to make her connection, but she’d missed it by only minutes. So, she was waiting in line to try and re-ticket the connecting flight. Thirty minutes later, she was desperately fighting to maintain calm as the agent explained that all flights were heavily over booked, so she’d need to wait until early evening to even attempt a standby seat. Finally, with a ticket, albeit a standby ticket, in hand, she moved away from the counter and turned to look for the ladies.

Now that she had plenty of time on her hands, she could pull herself together a bit. On the way, she’d stopped for a coffee and checked her email before she finally located a ladies room that wasn’t completely jammed. Sometime later, she emerged feeling slightly more human. After washing up, she’d pulled her hair back into a low ponytail and lightly applied some moisturizer and cosmetics. With a bit more spring in her step and as long as there was a lull in the security line, she decided to check out the lay of the land in the concourse and find a good place to wait.

In keeping with the tone of the day, naturally, she’d forgotten to make sure that she’d repacked all of her liquids properly after using them. This oversight required one of the security agents to rifle through both of her bags to ensure that there was nothing else out of order. Her bags finally cleared, she hustled to collect her things and move out of the security area. The whole thing was totally her own fault, but the hassle of the process had only made an already frantic morning just a bit worse. Muttering to herself about faulty alarm clock apps as she walked, she stuffed her things hastily back into her handbag. She continued down the concourse, muttering and stuffing when she stopped abruptly with an “oof” and a muffled curse as she collided with a wall and a folder of photos spilled out of her handbag.

Looking up, she blinked with surprise realizing two things simultaneously: The wall smelled really good, and “it” was smiling down at her with concerned blue eyes before HE bent to retrieve the photos that had fluttered to the ground at his feet.

 _“Great!”_ she thought silently. _“Just what today wanted was a tall, bloody gorgeous witness to my one woman walking disaster!”_ With a quick mental shake she said,

“I am so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

As he stood with her photos, she reached out to take them and felt a shiver of awareness travel up her arm when their hands brushed, and then shoot to her straight to her core when he replied in a deep chocolaty voice,

“Don’t worry about it – I wasn’t looking where I was standing either.” His mouth twitched with a one sided smile as he winked at her.

John Porter’s breath caught as he watched her full pink lips curve into a smile and then again when she laughed. He had seen her earlier in the ticket line ahead of him, his keen eye noticing the tension she was subtly trying to control. He’d smiled at her obvious effort to be polite, her lilting accent softening the annoyance in her voice while she talked to the agent. Letting his gaze travel over her, he’d also noticed how the soft black dress she wore curved enticingly over her lush bottom. Best view he’d had in an airport line ever.

Now, as his blue eyes flicked quickly over her, from top to bottom, he determined that the front view was even better. The vee’d neckline of the black dress accentuated her voluptuous bosom. Her graceful neck was topped by a lovely face, blonde hair pulled sleekly back revealing sparkling blue eyes. Then she’d smiled, and his breath had caught at how her whole face brightened. When he saw her cheeks pinken after she laughed, he realized that he’d been staring, and cleared his throat lightly, but before he could speak, she took the photos from his hand and said rather awkwardly,

“Thanks. Um…sorry again. I should probably go. Thanks.”

John didn’t have a chance to reply before she turned with a wave saying something about needing to buy a few things before she walked away quickly. He watched her walk off, admiring the sway of her hips and intrigued by both the woman and the photos he’d gathered up for her. There were photos of groups of happy African children who looked vaguely familiar, and then one of a serenely smiling young nun who was definitely familiar.  When she moved out of sight, he ambled off to find a newspaper and smiled again with the strong suspicion that he’d very likely meet the “mystery” woman again.

After several hours in the airport she’d finally been able to secure a seat on an early evening flight, just as the ticketing agent had predicted. She was dreading trying to find a space for her small rolling suitcase. She’d been lucky to get a seat, but flying standby meant that she’d had to wait to board until all the ticketed passengers were seated. The flight attendant had advised her to stow her bag in the first available overhead spot she saw, no matter how far it was from her seat in the far rear of the plane.

Intent on scanning the overhead compartments for an opening, she didn’t notice who was seated beneath it until a familiar deep voice rumbled,

“Do you need a hand with that?” as she stretched to push her bag into the compartment.

She looked down to see the dark hair and smiling blue eyes of the gorgeous stranger she’d crashed into earlier. She smiled and stretched again to give her bag a final push.

“I think I’m OK, but thanks,” she replied and then groaned inwardly as she realized that she had also pushed her chest directly into his face in the process.

A slow, sexy smile curved his lips and he purred in a voice that sent a tingle through her,

“Oh, I think you’re much more than ‘OK’ love!”

She blushed again and stepped back quickly, silently sighing with relief when she saw the flight attendant moving down the aisle closing the overhead bins. “Looks like we’re about to go. I’d better find my seat,” she mumbled and hurried toward the rear of the plane where she had to climb across to the middle seat in the back row after waiting for the passengers already seated on either side to grumblingly move their things.

Buckling in, she leaned her head back against the seat and thought, “ _Can this day get any worse? Oversleep, miss my flight, stuck in the middle seat of the back row on a full flight AND manage to make and idiot of myself TWICE in front of easily the hottest man I’ve seen in ages? What could possibly top that?!”_ she wondered.

She spent the next two hours pretending to doze while enduring the errant elbows, seat shifting and snores of her neighbors to the right and the left. _“Ah, the glamorous life of the freelance photo –journalist! These are the “perks” they never tell one about at uni!”_ she thought with a grim smile as the landing gear bumped softly onto the tarmac.

The plane slowly pulled up to the gate and the seatbelt light went out, launching everyone around her into a race to collect their things and exit the aircraft. Since her bag was stranded at least 20 rows ahead, she was in no hurry, so she made room for the passengers next to her and then waited. When the crowds finally cleared, she made her way up to where she’d left her bag, half hoping that he would still be there.

He wasn’t, but what she saw brought a warm smile to her face. There, on his seat, was her bag with a sticky note attached to the handle that read in neatly printed block letters,

**SO YOU DON’T NEED TO REACH – JP**

She was extremely touched by the thoughtful gesture of a handsome stranger. For a moment, the trials of the day felt a bit lighter, until she was startled when an alarm went off on her mobile. Damn! She needed to move if she was going to make the last train for the final leg of her trip.

She made her way off the plane and hurried through the airport to reach the train platforms. She had just rounded the corner to the platforms, out of breath from running through the terminal when she saw HIM walking down the stairs, a rucksack slung over one broad shoulder. She smiled pleasantly.

“We meet again. Were you headed for the last train?” he asked. At her breathless nod he continued, “Looks like we just missed it.”

Watching her face crumble as she flopped dejectedly down onto a nearby bench he explained, “The station attendant told me that there are trains leaving every 30 minutes in the morning beginning at 6am. I was going to catch a taxi into town to find a room for the night – would you like to share the ride with me?”

Pulling herself together, she stood from the bench and smiled gratefully at him, “That would be wonderful. Thank you so much for offering!”

He chuckled and his deep voice rumbled, “It’s not a problem. Code of the Stranded Traveler you know. I’m John by the way,” he said. He extended a large, long fingered hand that engulfed hers when she reciprocated, ruthlessly ignoring the tingle induced by his touch and replied wryly,

“I’m Sam. It’s very kind of you to help me out after I’ve mauled you twice today!”

Hailing a cab, he opened the door for her and turned, cocking one brow and giving her a charming one sided smile as he replied,

“I’ve never enjoyed a mauling more!”

She laughed brightly and shook her head at his flirtation as she climbed into the taxi for the ride into town. She laughed often as they chatted lightly during the trip. He was completely charming with his dry wit and low laughter.

She wasn’t laughing thirty minutes later though, as they spoke to a desk clerk at the fourth hotel they’d entered. Each of the previous three had been fully booked, and they’d been told that this one was the last hotel in the area with available rooms. Make that available ROOM in the singular – with a singular bed as it happened. She thought that this must be the final _“WHAT NEXT”_ she’d wondered about on the flight.

“You should take it. You’ve had a long day. I’ll find something else,” John said to her, seeing how close she was to falling apart.

She squared her shoulders and said, “No longer than you’ve had I imagine. No, you should take it – I wouldn’t even be here yet if it weren’t for your kindness”

When he shook his head with a soft smile, shouldered his bag and turned to leave she relented,

“Alright, I’ll take it, but only if you’ll stay too – The Code of Stranded Travelers says: ‘In case of single room availability, stranded travelers buddy up!’”

He laughed and held up his hands in mock surrender and replied, “OK, OK – we’ll share, but only on one condition.”

He paused and then held out his hand to her, “I’m John Porter, and you are?”

She held out her hand and immediately felt the tingling sensation again when his warm fingers closed around hers as she replied,

“A pleasure John Porter, I’m Samantha Kennedy.”

Their eyes held for a long moment before that slow, sexy smirk returned to his lips as he said,

“Perfect…Now I can stay. I have firm rule about not sleeping with a woman unless I know her family name!”

She laughed at his double entendre and squeezed his hand softly agreeing,

“Good rule.”

Porter stroked his thumb lingeringly along her palm as he released her hand, smiling again as he felt her slight shiver and watched her blue eyes darken before she cleared her throat lightly and turned back to the clerk to say pleasantly,

“Alright then, we’ll take it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it getting warm in here??

When they reached the room, John held the door open for her to enter pulling her small suitcase and then followed her in. It was a cozy room with a small sitting area, an en suite and a huge king sized bed. Watching him eye the bed and then size up the small sofa in the sitting area, she headed him off as she stepped up to the sofa saying,

“Perfect, I can lay my clothes for tomorrow out here so I won’t be totally rumpled.”   Turning to look at him she asked, “That’s alright with you isn’t it?”

“Well, I was going to…” Porter started to reply.

She looked at the sofa and then slowly looked him up and down before shaking her head,

“Seriously John, you can’t sleep on that sofa – it’s much too small. You’ve seen the size of that bed right? That thing could sleep a small village – there’s plenty of room for both of us.”

Porter set his pack down next to the sofa and moved to sit in a chair rumbling, “I’m happy to share the bed if you’re sure it’s OK Sam.”

“Oh, it’s more than OK!” she grinned at him. He laughed softly as she turned to open her suitcase and unfold and shake out a few pieces of clothing.

She was busily setting out her outfit for the conference and then finding her toiletries and something to wear to bed when it occurred to her that she hadn’t used the loo since sometime before their flight had boarded. She was suddenly struck with the realization that sharing a bed with the tempting specimen currently thumbing idly through a magazine was entirely different than sharing a bathroom with him.

John noticed that the sounds of her pottering around had gone silent, and when he glanced up covertly from the magazine in his hands he saw her shifting back and forth from foot to foot as she looked quickly from him to the en suite. He looked back to the magazine with a silent smile and said casually,

“I noticed a market down the block that’s still open. I could eat a horse. I thought I might run over and fetch a bite of something – can I bring you anything?”

She sighed with relief. He was either really that hungry or unusually observant, and at the moment, she didn’t care which as long as he left the room for a few minutes.

“Yes, that would be wonderful,” she replied, continuing quickly, before he had a chance to ask, “Whatever you find is fine. I’m not choosy.”

Noting her increased rush, Porter shot her a sidelong glance and a one sided smile as he opened the door and said,

“OK then, I’ll be off – back in a bit.” Closing the door behind him, he chuckled as he heard and sound of her rapid footsteps followed by the door to the en suite banging shut.

When he returned from the market twenty minutes later, he found her standing next to the sofa, showered and changed into a snug Blondie tee shirt and soft gray sleep shorts. It was an altogether modest ensemble, but Porter couldn’t help but appreciate how the shirt stretched across the generous curves of her breasts or how the shorts clung to her lush bottom when she bent to pick her handbag up from the floor. He walked briskly forward taking sandwiches and drinks out of the bag before she turned and caught him staring at her ass. He reckoned that it was going to be a long night….

After they’d eaten and cleaned up the wrappers from sandwiches and crisps, she was fighting to stay awake when she heard him say softly,

“Why don’t you go to bed love? You can hardly keep your eyes open.”

She yawned and replied, “I _am_ really tired, but I don’t want to be rude…” she trailed off, yawning again.

Porter smiled gently, holding up a newspaper and saying in a low rumble, “Go on. I’m just going to read a bit more first.”

She nodded and moved to climb into the tall bed. Once she was nestled under the covers, she sighed softly and murmured,

“Goodnight John – thank you again for everything today.”

“It was nothing – sleep well Sam,” he replied with a soft smile as he watched her fidget briefly and then settle. He waited about thirty minutes, until he was sure that she was sound asleep, before he padded silently to the en suite to shower.

Wakened by the creak of the bathroom door, she rolled over and her breath caught in her throat at what she saw. The door had opened a crack and the mirror on it showed her a reflection of John, wearing only a towel, standing in front of the mirror in the en suite. His bare sculpted torso made her mouth water and she bit her lip when the towel at his waist dipped down as he reached to hang his shirt. The dipping towel revealed a tantalizing glimpse at the v’d plane of flesh leading from his lean hip toward his groin. “The Adonis Belt” - she remembered it called in a sexy romance novel she’d read once upon a time. She rolled back over with a silent groan thinking, _It’s going to be a long night!_

By the time Porter slipped into the bed, she had fallen back to sleep on the opposite side, covers pulled up to her chin. When he woke again, sometime after midnight, there was a soft, warm weight pressing against his left side. Looking down, he saw that he’d apparently pulled the bedcovers over to his side of the bed. Left uncovered, she’d cuddled up against him for warmth, her luscious backside snuggled into his hip. Trying not to wake her, Porter was gently easing the covers back onto the bed when she sighed and rolled over to face him, stretching a soft arm across his bare chest. He stilled as his groin twitched, _Yep, gonna be a long night_ , he thought as he tried to control his body’s reaction to her nearness. He was almost successful. He had almost drifted back to sleep when her hand on his chest began thread through his chest hair and knead around his nipple. Then she nestled her head under his arm and breathed,

“mmmm, John, you smell so good!”

Porter’s breath caught sharply as his cock hardened more. _She must be awake now –_ he thought. Looking down, he could see that she was still asleep, or as least she WAS asleep until she crooked a knee across his groin and he groaned deep in his chest at the contact of her leg against his now rock hard flesh.

Feeling the rumble of his groan under her cheek, she blinked groggily up at him, momentarily wondering why he seemed to be so close. As she came fully awake, she realized that she was practically glued to him. Then she felt the hard length of his erection against her thigh, burning through her shorts and his. Her face flamed as she looked into his hooded blue eyes and stuttered,

“Oh! I’m so sorry…I…um…I should move….”

Before she could finish the thought, he ran his hand lightly down her arm and along her ribs until it came to rest at her hip and he purred,

“Should you?”

His soft squeeze on her hip was all the encouragement she needed to lean up and kiss him tentatively. As soon as she did, the attraction that had been simmering between them all day exploded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is definitely NSFW

He captured her lips in a fiery, opened mouth kiss, his tongue tangling with hers as he wrapped his powerful arms around her and pulled her fully atop him. She moaned softly at the sensation of his hard body beneath her, and then again as his big hands moved to cup and knead the round globes of her bottom, moving her and fitting her core to the hardness of his groin.

She dropped her knees to straddle him, arching her hips sinuously against him as she tore her lips from his to kiss along his chiseled jaw until she reached his ear murmuring,

"I’d really like to do this. I don’t suppose you have anything…” She broke off as he nipped gently at her shoulder, one hand giving her bottom a squeeze while the other reached for his wallet on the nightstand. When she sat up, scooting back onto his thighs, they both gasped as her groin shifted against his.

“As a matter of fact,” he replied, pulling a number of condoms from his wallet. “I do – ‘standard issue’ in my line of work,” he rumbled with a sly smile as he set both his wallet and condoms back in easy reach on the nightstand, his hands returning to coast lightly up the smooth skin of her thighs.

She shivered but answered suspiciously, “I’m afraid to ask what ‘line of work’ standard issues condoms!” Porter laughed, “I’m not a gigolo if that’s what you’re wondering.”

She squeaked in surprise when he shifted his legs up, knocking her lightly forward to sprawl across his chest so that he could claim her lips again before explaining,

“I occasionally travel to Africa for work, and condoms are standard issue for all personnel on those trips.”

“Mmmmm,” she replied, intrigued that his work took him to Africa, but distracted as his mouth kissed a path down her neck while his hands slid up under her t-shirt, caressing the warm skin of her back. When they slipped back down to her waist to repeat the trip, this time pulling the Blondie t-shirt along, she sat back again and raised her arms to he could pull it over her head.

She watched his light blue eyes darken as she reached behind her back and unhooked the blue satin bra she’d left on earlier for “modesty.” When she dropped it to the floor she felt his groan and then moaned herself as his hands reached to cup her full breasts, thumbs circling around her hardening nipples as he rumbled,

“Bloody gorgeous love!”

He groaned again, a low growling sound, when she shifted forward and curved her hips into him, rubbing across the hard length of his cock. She took his hands from her breasts, kissing each one and laying them at his sides before leaning forward and sliding her bared breasts along the length of his torso to nip at his ear and breathe,

“Do you think so?” She kissed her way from his ear, along his angled jaw, stopping to dip her tongue into the hollow at its base. All the while, her hips undulated slowly back and forth across his groin until he began to arch up to meet her, his hands clutching at her hips to direct her movements. Her mouth made its way down to his chest, nuzzling through the light dusting of hair at its center then continuing to nibble and lick first at one, then the other of his pert raspberry nipples, while her hands slipped down his sides and underneath him to squeeze the firm cheeks of his rear.

She slid back onto his thighs as she glided her hands inside his fitted briefs while her agile tongue traced a blazing trail from his navel to the edge of his sculpted “Adonis belt.” Her hands had moved to pull his briefs slowly down, her tongue flicking out across the tip of his cock before she squealed in surprise as he flipped them over, kicking off his briefs with a rumbling growl,

“Later,”  as his mouth returned to seize her lips, his tongue plunging in and out, inviting her to join in. His warm, hard hands slid over her breasts caressing them slowly, fingers plucking at her nipples until they were hard points begging for his mouth.

Her back arched off the bed and she clutched at his powerful shoulders when he sucked one firm nub into his mouth, his tongue tweaking it at the same time that his hand slipped inside her sleep shorts to find the warm, wet heat of her arousal. He lifted his head from her breast, catching her eye with an arched browed smirk and purring query,

“Hmmm, love, did the airline lose your knickers?”

She made an inarticulate noise in response when he sat back on his knees at her side and moved to pull her shorts off. His hands returned to part her damp folds, his fingers stroking up and down as his thumb rubbed gently around her clit making her bow into him with a low moan and reach over to gently pry his hard, heated flesh away from his taut belly. His silky skin slid easily over the rigid length of his cock as her hand moved up and down, her thumb smoothing drops of fluid across the sensitive head on each stroke.

He groaned, arching into her caressing hand, just as her hips arched against his tormenting fingers when he plunged two fingers in and out of her heated channel. His eyes moved to her face and his cock swelled harder in her hand when she gave him a sultry smile before she licked her bottom lip and squeezed her channel around his fingers and her hand around his cock in a sensual rhythm. He leaned down to kiss her lips, growling deep in his throat as her liquid arousal slid across his wrist. When he moved to kiss her mound she said huskily,

“Later,” and she squeezed his cock again, urging him toward her. One hand still caressing her humid flesh, Porter snatched a condom from the nightstand, ripping it open with his teeth. His nostrils flared when she took it from him and gently, but firmly rolled it down the length of his throbbing flesh and then reaching to clasp his ass to urge him closer.

Moving between her thighs, he rubbed his sheathed cock back and forth across her wet folds before slipping to her opening and sliding inside her in one smooth movement. He watched her eyes flutter shut with a soft sigh as he began to move in slow sliding strokes rumbling,

“Fuck love, you feel so good!” She arched up to meet him, hooking a leg around his waist saying,

“Mmmm, yes so good, but harder…please!”

Her low groan as he snapped his hips into her was all the encouragement he needed. Leaning down to kiss her once, Porter lifted her right leg over his shoulder and plunged into her in driving thrusts, moving faster as he watched her full breast quiver with each deep plunge.

“Yes, just like that – Oh, God…yes!” she moaned, moving her hips to meet each thrust, tightening her muscles around his cock until he gasped and cursed with pleasure.

Feeling himself speed closer toward release each time he plunged into her warm, pulsing channel and each time she moaned and clenched herself around his length, Porter reached between them to stroke her clit. Almost as soon as his fingers touched her, she screamed softly and began to shiver. She arched toward him, her fingers gripping into his thighs. Her climax throbbing around him she urged,

“Come with me John!” The pulsing waves of her orgasm pulled at him as he thrust hard twice more before he collapsed against her, his head at her breast, growling long and low as he came.

They panted against each other for a few long moments before he rolled away to pull off the condom, then turned back to nestle her against his side. He was still out of breath when he asked,

“What do you think the Code of Stranded Travelers has to say about ‘amazing shags’?” She thought for a moment. Running her hands idly across his chest she caught his sparkling blue gaze with a slow, sassy smile and replied cheekily,

“Shower, rinse, repeat?”

Porter shouted with laughter and pulled her into a smiling, opened mouth kiss.

~~~ When she woke the next morning to the alarm on her phone chiming, she wasn’t surprised to find herself alone. After a soapy romp in the shower and a round of good, old fashioned oral fun, John had told her that he needed to leave by 06:00 to make an early morning meeting, but that he wouldn’t wake her. She smiled and stretched remembering that she had awakened briefly to him sweetly kissing her goodbye before he left. She was showered and dressed when she found his note sticking to her handbag:

**I FIXED YOUR ALARM. SOMEHOW YOU HAD IT MUTED. I SET IT SO YOU COULD MAKE THE 08:30 TRAIN FOR YOUR SPEECH – GOOD LUCK! I HAD A GREAT TIME – I’D REALLY LIKE TO SEE YOU AGAIN. MAYBE A PROPER DINNER WHERE YOU CAN TELL ME MORE ABOUT SAMANTHA KENNEDY AND THOSE PICTURES I PICKED UP AT THE AIRPORT – ESP. SISTER BERNADETTE. I HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU SOON!**

                                                **JP (07XXX-XXXXXX)**

She smiled as she read the note…thinking that she’d definitely like to see him again. Then she reached the part about Sister Bernadette. What the hell? She dug her mobile out and entered his number into the text field:

_How do you know Sister Bernadette?!_

It was only a moment before her phone chimed back with his response:

**Can’t talk now – in a briefing. Dinner…soon? Call you later today?**

She was extremely curious to know more, but took him at his word that he couldn’t talk at the moment:

_OK – I’ll be done after 2pm._

His reply chimed right back:

**Great – talk to you then.**

Several hours later, having delivered a beautifully illustrated and moving talk on the plight of AIDS orphans in Africa and the need for continuing humanitarian missions to a room full of potential donors, she was talking with the coordinator of a program which was funding her upcoming trip to Africa.

“I’m so glad we’ve been able to make this happen! Your photos and story put a face to the suffering – You make it personal,’ he told her earnestly. He turned to shake the hand of a passing donor before continuing,

“The arrangements for the new trip are all set. Given the situation in Uganda, we’ve arranged for you to have a personal security escort.”

She had been about to say that an escort wasn’t necessary when he looked over her shoulder and said,

“Ah, good. Here he is now…” She turned slowly as a now familiar chocolate voice said,

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Ms. Kennedy. Your photos are stunning.”

She stared in silent amazement as the director came around her right side and reached across to shake Porter’s hand and exchange a few words before introducing her,

“Samantha Kennedy, meet Sgt. John Porter. We’ve borrowed Sgt. Porter from the SAS to escort you – the crown is very concerned for your safety you know.”

Sgt. John Porter, SAS, Africa, Sister Bernadette… ‘a good man sent by God’. Suddenly it all clicked together in her brain – here stood the mysterious English savior that Sister Bernadette had described to her. It seemed that lending a helping hand was second nature to her “travel buddy.”

Porter smiled slowly as he watched the realization he’d made at his briefing earlier, dawn on her. He arched one brow but stood silently as she looked him slowly up and down before she shook herself mentally and reached to take his extended hand replying, 

"Actually, we’ve already met.” Pointedly ignoring Porter’s raised brow and small smile she continued, “In the airport yesterday – Sgt. Porter *came* to my aid.”

Porter’s smile widened at the gentle emphasis she placed on the word *came*. Oblivious to the undertones, the director smiled broadly and boomed,

“Capital! I’ll leave you in Sgt. Porter’s capable hands then…” and he moved away to work his way through the room full of donors.

Still clasping her hand, Porter ran his thumb caressingly along the back of it as he purred,

“Three months in Africa – I imagine you’ll have plenty of time to tell me all about yourself and Sister Bernadette.”

Her mouth curved into a sensual smile as her finger tickled the palm of his hand. His eyes widened when she licked her bottom lip just as she had the night before and murmured,

“Among other things…”

Porter smiled slowly and leaned down to purr in her ear,

“I don’t think ‘standard issue’ will cover this trip love!”

He struggled to control his laughter when she shook her head and replied,

“I don’t think ‘standard issue’ will cover tonight Sergeant!”

 


End file.
